


Writing Your Name

by bYeFeliciaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Kiss, Pining, spoiler: lena may or may not show up at karas apartment unannounced, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bYeFeliciaah/pseuds/bYeFeliciaah
Summary: ’It’s the last day of the yearand I still lose myselfin good booksand warm tea,those quiet nightsand writing your nameon my windshield.’Kara’s plans for a New Year’s Eve party with the Superfriends is ruined when a snowstorm hits National City, and maybe it’s not the party she misses, really, but a particular green-eyed, black-haired CEO that can’t seem to get off her mind.OrKara writes down a bunch of quotes that remind her of Lena when she’s missing her, who then turns up at Kara’s apartment in the storm and finds them.





	Writing Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Any quotes I got from online sources will be in italics! I wanted to get this posted today and so I apologise for any mistakes. This is basically just late Christmas fluff, fluff and more fluff so enjoy :)

Christmas was coming to a close, and the soft cheer that had nestled its way into the cracks in the streets was starting to fade, along with the bright lights and nativity stars that hung from trees and shop windows.

Whilst the Christmas spirit was slowly dwindling as the new year grew nearer, the cold weather that inevitably came along during the December months in National City had a different idea, as it began to pick up and come in the form of a snowstorm.

Kara loved the snow. It was soft and beautiful as it blanketed cars and roofs - a symbol of happiness and warm fires and family meals. It was a sort of melancholy love. The sort that had her missing Krypton - despite its lack of snow - her parents and family traditions, as well as rejoicing in her life on Earth. And the beauty of it all. Snow meant Christmas, and despite her losses; Kara loved Christmas.

And yet, a snowstorm meant she’d have to cancel any and all plans she’d made for her friends to come over for a New Year’s Eve party, unless it managed to clear up within a few hours. Which Kara heavily doubted would happen considering it looked as if it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon, and the floor was already covered by more than five inches of white.

“I’m sure we can celebrate another day with everybody,” Alex had reassured over the phone as Kara watched the empty street, eyes drifting towards a young boy that was running about throwing snowballs at an older girl that she’d assumed was his bigger sister. It reminded her of her teen years with Alex.

She’d hummed back noncommittally, staring at the house across from the apartment complex, lights flickering in the heavy winds.

“It doesn’t really matter what day it is, we’ll still have fun,” Alex persisted, seemingly taking on Kara’s optimism to try and get her spirits up. It was strange to have the positions reversed.

“Sure.” And that was that.

Perhaps Alex would’ve tried harder if it wasn’t for Maggie calling for some help with the batch of soup she was making, promising to bring some over when the snow cleared up. Kara found herself frowning at the road below, muttering quick assurances that she was fine before leaving her sister with her girlfriend.

It seemed dull to be spending time by herself on New Year’s Eve of all holidays, but J’onn, Alex and even Eliza called to make sure she wouldn’t go flying about outside unless there was an emergency. The streets seemed rather quiet, however, people cooped up inside in the face of the storm.

Kara found herself growing less sad at the aspect of missing the party, but rather; missing the company. Or...rather the company of a certain person. Of course, it was always a _certain_ person.

Luckily she still had signal, deciding to scour through her chats to find the contact she wanted—which wasn’t much scouring at all considering they’d texted the day before—smiling at the last message from the CEO. A lone, red heart.

 **Kara [7:08PM]** : Happy New Year’s Eve Lena! I’m sorry we had to cancel tonight :(

She hoped the woman was home, dressed in her worn MIT sweater and leggings, nursing a glass of wine or scotch rather than at the office. But knowing Lena, the latter was the best bet.

It became strikingly obvious when a text didn’t come in straight away; which usually happened when Lena was nestled in blankets at home.

 **Lena [7:23PM]** : Happy New Year’s Eve to you too, Kara. I’m sure we can celebrate the new year another time.

 **Kara [7:24PM]** : Of course!! I hope you stay safe in the storm and enjoy your evening!

 **Lena [7:24PM]** : Likewise.

Kara left her phone resting against the windowsill as she went to get changed into something more comfortable. She brewed up a pot of green tea, the orchid like scent washing over her and relaxing tense muscles.

Lights were hanging from each of the walls, illuminating the room in a harsh mix of greens, reds, whites and blues. A dim lamp was lit in the corner of the room, the TV droning on as background noise. On her trip back to the window, everything slowly turned black - like shadows infecting every surface - starting with the TV, the lamp, and then, like a row of dominoes: the Christmas lights. The blackened streetlights looked dreary through fogged up windows, visible only by a silver of the moon.

Rushing over to look outside, she peered out and saw the surrounding buildings were no longer lit up with decorations, but dark and desolate as the street hushed to a murmur.

Kara acted quickly by lighting a batch of candles, littering them around and making a square like pattern around the window she’d taken purchase on. The room took on a cosier - more intimate - appearance, a soft glow compared to the brightness beforehand.

Glancing at her phone briefly, she reread the messages between herself and Lena; craving the woman’s company more than anything. She wondered if L-Corp lost electricity, and if they had some sort of backup generators. She was sure Lena could override a power outage, no matter the circumstance.

 **Lena [7:49PM]** : I heard the power cut out in parts of National City. Was your apartment affected?

A warmth spread through her chest at the thought of Lena messaging to check she was okay with something as small as the electricity cutting out. That she took time out of her work to message and make sure everything was okay. Kara read it over a few times to get used to the idea.

 **Kara [7:51PM]** : Unfortunately, yes. I’ll be fine tho! I’ve now got an excuse for soft candle light and thousands of blankets, a win win situation ;)  
Are you still working?

 **Lena [7:52PM]** : You caught me.  
What can I say, I live to work and work to live.

 **Kara [7:52PM]** : That might’ve been the worst text message you’ve ever sent

 **Lena [7:53PM]** : Sorry to disappoint darling, but it’s the truth.  
I’ll be heading home soon :) I just got caught up in the labs.

Kara admired Lena’s dedication to her work. There was something attractive about working so tirelessly for something you believed in, but Lena’s definition of dedication was a bit more than simply...dedication, leaning more towards the realms of unhealthy. Especially when there was a snowstorm outside.

 **Kara [7:54PM]** : Lena, are you telling me you’re driving home in this weather?!!

 **Lena [7:56PM]** : Kara, I’ll be perfectly fine. It’s not as if I’ll be strolling down the streets. I’ll have you know that my tires have great grit, and my car is extremely safe.

 **Kara [7:57PM]** : I don’t think you can say the same about Frank’s driving.

 **Lena [7:58PM]** : Miss Danvers, how dare you insult my driver?!

Their messages continued back and forth for a few minutes until Lena regretfully said she had to finish up some paperwork before heading home. Kara found herself sitting anxiously, leg jumping up and down at a fast pace that threatened to crack the floor beneath. The weather wasn’t quite as bad as it was earlier in the evening, and yet, bad enough to cause Lena trouble on her drive.

Perhaps flying wouldn’t be quite so bad. She entertained the idea for a while, different scenarios of lifting Lena and holding her close as she drifted through the snow, like some sort of cheesy romance movie with a superhero and their damsel in distress. The Luthor was anything but a damsel, in some ways a hero herself - so Kara dropped the idea and relaxed again, watching over the city from her vantage point.

The frosted window misted more with each breath Kara released, a light flutter of snow drifting passed - reminding her of why she couldn’t be mingling right now, slipping Aldebaran rum into her eggnog and spending time with the person that was constantly running through her mind.

The person she was sure she was falling in love with, with each new fact and quirk she found out about her.

The book resting against her lap—remnants of dog-ears and scratches from use—looked both worn and effortlessly beautiful at the same time. Maybe it was because it was Lena’s that it looked so precious beneath the soft glow of her bedroom light.

Kara let herself be lost in the words, the imagery - metaphors and similes drawing her in and winding up her insides like a jack-in-the-box. She found herself searching for a pen, writing a small cursive next to a particular quote that had her head spinning.

_-But for your eyes. Green as spring grass, and sparkling like dew in the morning sun.-_

_Lena_ looked particularly beautiful in the margins, in Kara’s messy script - still elegant and graceful. Perhaps that was just the warmth that spread through her at reading the name, rather than the way it was written.

The heat of green tea helped ease the lump forming in her throat, the increased speed of her heart as she thought of Lena, Lena, Lena. She went as far as to write it out on the mist of her window, wiping the water onto the edge of a page and skimming the rest of it.

It seemed she was distracted - if the lack of words entering her brain was anything to go by.

Another quote had her writing Lena’s name again, a little heart next to it, rough and barely heart shaped at all. It got the message across, however.

_-skin was the smoothest texture, so pale that it was transparent. I could see the blue veins that ran down her arms-_

It was underlined and circled just like the previous one - sticking out like a sore thumb on the page. That was the goal, but Kara felt a sense of dread rush over her at the thought of handing it back to Lena.

And yet the thoughts of the other woman persisted, nagging, aching to be expressed.

Kara found herself digging for quotes in the shelves of her bookcase when she couldn’t find any that could match Lena in the sci-fi book she was reading, writing them down on a fresh piece of paper in haste - as if not wanting to forget. As if not wanting to waste a second.

_-You are sunlight through a window, which I stand in, warmed. My darling.-_

The snow continued to fall lazily, the world outside spinning as Kara’s slowed; book after book piled up in rows, searching with keen eyes. She knew quotes that resided inside, had read them enough as a teen to remember things that stuck out to her, that applied to the thoughts running through her head in that moment.

_-You have filled my life with the warmth of your love. My heart, once frozen with betrayal, now beats only for you.-_

Perhaps it was foolish to write out quotes from years old books simply because they reminded her of Lena. It was rather pathetic, when she really thought about it. But it was Lena. And if Kara was ever going to do something foolish for anyone, it would be her.

She found herself listening out, grazing over streets and searching for a familiar beat, weaving between cheering and the few cars that dared to face the streets. She found it, in the end, a steady rhythm that had her swaying in her spot; overcome with a sense of warmth.

_-Your heartbeat is safe and familiar and all things home. It's the dance of dust on top of the kitchen cupboards, the wind through the rosemary, the brittle flutter of textbook pages, the embrace of a memory until now forgotten.-_

Each word seemed to bring a new thought to light, little things about Lena she hadn’t noticed she rejoiced in. Hadn’t notice she loved.

_-She is beautiful without knowing it, and possesses charms that she’s not even aware of.-_

The words continued to flow from her pen; from paper to paper, a neat ‘Baskerville’ or italic ‘Sabon’ to Kara’s own handwriting.

Her mind was swimming with words; a list of adjectives that described Lena, and yet...couldn’t quite seem to do her justice. Metaphors and similes that stayed at that: metaphors and similes. Because the reality that was Lena Luthor was far beyond anything that could be conjured up by anybody’s mind. By any author, poet, or even Kara herself. Lena was too abstract to be condensed into a couple of paragraphs on plain paper.

Even with that thought, Kara opened the borrowed book and let herself write whatever it was that was floating about in her mind. Flashes of green eyes; sharp and full of wit - searching, knowing - warm and beautiful. The type of eyes that had no one comparison.

Her eyes were like soft evergreen trees in a lone wood. Like deep sapphires and a jade ocean, waiting to be explored. Yet, people were afraid to swim in them, for fear of meeting depths unknown.  
I wasn’t.

In her state of distraction, getting lost in words she didn’t know she was capable of writing, a passion burning up her spine and encasing her heart with flames; Kara missed the ding of the elevator and the clack of heels walking to her door. She missed the stuttered breaths and almost erratic pace of a familiar heartbeat, and was brought out of her stupor by a sharp knock at the door.

She rushed over, expecting a neighbour asking for some candles or spare blankets. Maybe even help with something; Kara was naturally known for her helpful nature.

What she didn’t expect was Lena, chest heaving and hands shivering with the cold. Flakes of snow sat melting on her head, a stark contrast to the blackness of her hair, and resting against long lashes. She looked a bit like an ice princess, yet warmer and softer in every way. Kara was entranced by the little dots of white, how they somehow enhanced her beauty (if that was even possible) and made her look almost ethereal.

The green of her eyes reminded Kara of the quotes, her own words likening them to an ocean, to evergreen trees. They looked rather lonely then, like Kara had imagined.

Every little detail she’d handpicked before was coming to light, pale skin complimented by the white snow, a contrast to the black fur of her coat, the beat of her heart - soothing despite the pace it was beating. Even the knowledge of the warmth that slowly spread from Kara’s chest to her head, her gut and even curled fingertips that were clenched together in a fist as if to stop reaching out and smoothing the dip by Lena’s eyebrow.

Kara remembered the shakiness of the other woman’s hands then, brain suddenly kickstarting, “Lena! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I told my driver to go home hours ago, and I didn’t expect the streets to be so treacherous. I almost crashed about a dozen times, and, well...your apartment is closer to L-Corp than mine, so, hi.” She smiled bashfully, looking down at the ground and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was all so endearing, so - dare she say - cute, that Kara almost forgot how to move.

Like her limbs had been made immobile by a single, shy glance at the ground from a usually stoic and confident woman.

“Oh, you’re freezing! Come inside!” Kara pulled her in, shutting the door and rushing about the apartment for blankets and clean clothes. “It might be a bit cold in here because, you know, the whole power thing. But I have candles lit and a bunch of blankets. Oh, and of course the cosiest pyjamas you could wish for.”

Kara walked back towards the sofa, a pile of fabrics piled up and covering her face, “Lena?”

“Is that my name?” Her voice was laced with curiosity, loud against the silence of the apartment. If she could have any sound playing on repeat throughout her home, that would be it, as foolish as it sounded.

“Huh?” Kara pushed the blankets and clothes onto the sofa, glancing up at Lena who was staring closely at the window. Silky hair framing her face as she leant forwards to get a closer look.

“There, is that my name?” She pointed towards the loopy script, quirking her brow up in question.

“What? No!” The laugh that followed - awkward and forced - had Kara mentally digging herself a grave and lying in it.

If Lena’s eyebrow could rise any more, Kara was certain she’d resemble the Marble Arch, right there and then. “Are you sure? Because that there looks like an l, then an e, there I can see a-“

“It says Lana! I was...listening to, uh- Lana Del Rey?” The silence that followed left room for Kara’a incessant rambling. “Her music really speaks to me, you know? Like...I love wearing red dresses, and the moonlights pretty cool. It can be pale, or bright. And summer is like my favourite season, along with winter because it’s Christmas time, oh, and of course spring because the flowers are so beautiful during spring, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kara paused then, daring to look at Lena after avoiding her eyes vehemently to stare at the flicker of the candle flame and trace the outline of the furniture. The smoldering look she received could’ve been anger, though the way Lena’s lips were quirking up in a warm smile said otherwise.

“Yes, they are quite beautiful in springtime.” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper as she gazed at Kara with something that looked a bit like fondness.

The silence stretched between them and the eye contact remained steady, until she felt a level of panic at the thought of Lena reading her mind, seeing through every movement and stare.

“Oh, I um- tea!” Kara cried out, rushing towards the kitchen area and away from any other questioning. “Do you want some tea?”

“Oh, okay.” If the woman was taken aback, she schooled her features rather quickly as she watched the reporter rush about, grabbing different things in a strange haste. She didn’t look Lena’s way once as she stood shivering, coat hanging wet and limp against her frame - the tight blouse offering no warmth or comfort underneath.

“Be careful, it might be a little hot,” Kara walked close, mug cradled in her hands as she brushed Lena’s - meeting her gaze for a split second before she was stepping backwards again. “There’s some clothes over there, I bet you want to change into something a bit more cosy and warm. I’ll just be, over- yeah.”

“Don’t be silly, just sit on the sofa and I’ll get changed in the bathroom. I need to get rid of all this shit on my face anyway.” She said it flippantly, an underlying level of self depreciation that had Kara frowning.

She was perplexed at Lena’s definition of shit: a smoky eye and defined brows; soft pink lipstick that brought out the blush on her cheeks and the reddening of her nose from the cold that couldn’t quite be covered by the trace amounts of foundation on her face.

“Right, of course.” She nodded robotically, shifting her glasses and sitting on the sofa with a slight thud that tipped over the pile of blankets, eyes never staying in one spot.

“Are you okay?” The concern in Lena’s voice could’ve been cut with a knife. Kara could almost hear the strain on her throat as she spoke the words; could almost hear the stretch of her skin as brows furrowed and lines appeared on her forehead.

“I’m fine, good. I guess I’m just a bit out of sorts with this weather and all. Not forgetting I had to cancel the party.” It was the truth, most of it anyway, but she thought it might not have gone down well explaining what was truly bothering her.

“If you’re sure...” Lena waited, as if watching for any sign that Kara was hurt or upset, “I won’t be a second.”

She walked towards the bathroom, only looking over her shoulder once before disappearing inside. Kara had to take a moment to calm down, to simply breathe. The pace of her heart was abnormally high - if not alarmingly, something that would flash a red flag if noticed within the DEO.

She found herself awkwardly glancing around as if it wasn’t her own home; as if out of place and not wanting to breech anything in the room. Her foot tapped a steady rhythm on the floor and she tried not to listen out to the shuffling of fabric and the running of water, undoubtedly cold and frigid against pale skin, failing somewhat miserably.

Instead she focused on the slight flicker of orange and yellow, a dance of light and heat; reminding her of the familiar burning glow of a forgotten planet. It danced across pages of paper, and maybe she was idiotic not to notice before (surely Lena pointing out her name on the window should’ve jogged her memory) but there, on the windowsill, was the borrowed book and the ripped sheets of paper with messy handwriting scrawled across it and Lena’s name in the corner.

Kara suddenly rushed into action, jumping up and grabbing the book and loose sheets; scrunching them in the process. She glanced around urgently, as if quickly looking for a hiding spot in hide and seek when the seeker was slowly closing in on ‘zero’.

“Kara, I didn’t expect these to be, so...fluffy.” The voice, soft and too close for comfort, spurred her into action as she opened up a random drawer and shoved the items inside, looking towards the bathroom as if to check Lena wasn’t there, waiting.

She had to clear her throat as the statement was left without an answer for longer than the appropriate time usually required in social situations, “Let me have a look.”

“I look silly.”

She shuffled towards the sofa, sitting down and fluffing up the cushions as if that’d make everything look casual. As if she hadn’t just frantically searched for a place to hide quotes that reminded her of Lena’s eyes and heartbeat.

“I bet you don’t.” It was weak, but anything else would’ve seemed too over the top. She couldn’t exactly declare that Lena would look good in anything, a plastic bag included.

Hesitant footsteps made their way closer then, Lena’s shadow sifting across the wall - the distinct outline of a hood and a top that didn’t end but instead reached down towards her ankles.

Maybe there should’ve been some level of preparation. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen Lena in pyjamas before, and as absurd as it seemed considering her position in society and whatnot, the CEO liked to go full comfort when it came to pyjamas. So...maybe the superhero was exaggerating by acting as if she’d been caught off guard.

But she _was_ caught off guard. There was an endless list of things that could catch Supergirl off guard - considering her job - and now it seemed that Lena in a onesie was one of those. To say she wasn’t prepared for the adorable way that she grabbed at the end of the sleeves and pulled them over her hands, the way she just looked so undeniably warm and comfy in a clash of baby blues, whites and pinks...that would be an understatement.

Kara felt the immense need to hug Lena then, but instead kept her arms stiff at her sides and body rigid. After all, it wasn’t as if they were greeting each other after not spending time together for a while, or saying goodbye, or even a moment of sadness or congratulation. They were just stood there. Kara thought it would be a bit weird to walk up to her then and hug her for no reason whatsoever. Apart from the fact that she just looked so cute and huggable.

“This is ruining my reputation, Kara. I’m meant to be a stone cold CEO.” She was looking at the floor again, towards bare feet and light floorboards, similar to when Kara had opened the door; a shy smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Perhaps she’d need to get some fluffy socks to complete the ensemble.

“I think you need some fluffy socks with that.” Kara thought she saw a blush on her cheeks but couldn’t be sure. What she was sure of, however, was the dusting of freckles that had otherwise been disguised behind a layer of makeup that completed her CEO mask. She thought, perhaps, they made her look softer; and so she covered them up.

“A Luthor does _not_ wear fluffy socks.” Everything about the statement was serious and intimidating, but who could take Lena Kieran Luthor seriously when she was wearing a onesie? And her nose was scrunching up. And her lips were forced into a mixture of a frown and a scowl, and...Kara could list a thousand more things.

She had to hold back a laugh, instead smiling fondly and wrapping an arm around her fluffy shoulders. “But Lena does.”

That must’ve been the right thing to say, Kara thought, as the smaller woman wrapped an arm around her waist and quirked her lips up slightly; eyes almost shining. They looked a bit like the northern lights then.

“Surely it’s unfair that I’m dressed up like this and you’re wearing acceptable clothing.”

They went back and forth on what they deemed as acceptable clothing, Kara insisting that onesies were multipurpose and could in fact be worn out of the house. Lena was downright mortified.

“Not all of us are CEO billionaires, Lena. Some of us have to walk to the store and get some milk when milk is needed.” That didn’t end well with Lena insisting that she’d be attacked by paparazzi or harassed on the street if she were to do something so simple. Kara felt slightly guilty after that, for some reason; as if she were responsible for the sort of treatment Lena faced everyday all due to her last name.

Eventually their conversation dwindled off and Kara found herself asking Lena if she wanted to watch reruns of friends—more out of habit than anything—only to receive a raised brow and a smug smirk.

“And what do you suppose we’d watch it on?”

Right. The power was out.

And so that’s how they ended up making a fort on the floor, per Kara’s request, blankets strewn above and around them; arranged into a nest on the floor and a bottle of eggnog and popcorn between them. Kara did find herself slipping some Aldebaran rum into the glass, just as she’d imagined, which made her head feel lighter and her heart fuller.

Lena had convinced her to change into a onesie similar to her own, and her head was on Kara’s shoulder and...everything felt serene.

Everything felt warm and cosy like Christmas Eve; when her stomach was full with hot chocolate and marshmallows and Eliza had a fire crackling beside them. When she was wrapped up in a coat, scarf and gloves and the snow was slowly littering the ground and Alex was beside her. When she was being tucked into bed beneath a red sun, a quiet humming of soft, Kryptonian melodies to lull her into a sleep. It was something she recognised as home.

They laughed until they cried on that floor in the middle of the living room. Not even drunk, but blissfully happy in their own little bubble. Talking about every topic under the moon, snowstorm long forgotten as they huddled up under blankets for warmth and sipped their drinks until they were warm.

Kara cried at eleven o’clock when they reached the topic of families after breezing through conversations and losing track of time. Lena cried too, though more preserved; and they leant on one another for comfort, until they were reminiscing over their lives growing up with older siblings, and their type of Christmases in opposite lives. Kara promised Christmas time would be different for Lena from now on. She believed her.

They’d only gotten out to stretch a couple of times, and by half eleven their phones were running low from using the lights and watching Netflix—Kara had decidedly proven the woman wrong by pulling up friends on the app—, and so Lena suggested grabbing a bunch of candles to brighten up their small little space. Kara had said it’d be a risk hazard but the CEO insisted they’d be fine, and rolled out of their fort and hummed her way to the kitchen to find a lighter and more candles.

The superhero laid in relative silence, deciding to listen to the scuffle of fluffy socks against the floor and the even breathing that went along with it. She found her ears didn’t drift outside like they usually did when she was waiting, but instead remained on the familiar _thump_ , _thump_ , that had been playing around in her head all night.

After a while, the sound got closer and the scuffling of socks turned into the padding of feet, shadows dancing in the entrance of the fort.

Lena ducked under the blankets, dangerously close to knocking them down in a heap, sidling up to Kara and resting her chin against her chest. She was mildly surprised at the gesture, even more surprised at the intense stare she was receiving.

“Where’s the candles?” Kara croaked, having to clear her throat and adjust her glasses as Lena dug her chin in some more.

Instead of answering, she reached for Kara’s hand and clasped it tightly with her own. The hero was sure she hadn’t drank much, a few glasses of eggnog - not many. There wasn’t a glassy fog over her eyes, a tremble in her fingers - but an assured grip and light green orbs as clear as a summers day.

“ _I_ _will_ _meet_ _you_ _in_ _the_ _light_ , _in_ _the_ _morning_ _one_ ,” It was murmured softly, like delicate tresses of hair against a pillowcase; barely uttered at all through the awkward movement of her jaw against Kara’s chest, “ _when raindrops fall on your mild skin, and your blue eyes sparkle better than the sky_.”

“I- Lena, what-“ She couldn’t seem to find words. Everything had jumbled up on the tip of her tongue; had been restricted by the lump in her throat as Lena somehow shuffled closer and squeezed her hand tighter.

“It’s almost midnight, you know.” Lena flashed her phone, reading 11:42PM, smiling warmly and bringing Kara’s hand up beside her chin.

“Really? Um- time passes quite quickly, I guess.” She was scared her palms would get sweaty, or would somehow combust in Lena’s own and rip apart the other woman’s flesh. Grimacing at the thought, Kara focused more on the freckles that littered her nose.

“Hmm.” It was a sleepy sort of hum, or rather...comforted. Like she was at her most relaxed.

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?” She couldn’t help the concern slipping through as Lena rested her head to the side and closed her eyes.

“We’ve got to wait for New Year’s Day.” Lena began tracing her thumb with a delicate finger, slinging her other arm around her waist and resting a leg over Kara’s.

The weight above her felt warm and comforting, a lot closer than they had been before and delightful in every way. The youngest Luthor felt soft and pliable against hardened muscles, like a blanket, but...better. So much better. She felt her mind flashing back to the words Lena spoke as she clambered into their fort and laid herself so effortlessly against her: about light in the morning and blue eyes better than the sky.

“Um- Lena, what was that about, uh, light in the morning and...blue eyes, earlier?” Lena began to shuffle about, and there was a split second where Kara was certain she was about to move away and had to refrain from gripping at her wrist. Instead, Lena grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, placing even more weight over Kara as she leant further onto her.

“It was for you.” She said it so casually, a statement so effortlessly simple, as if she were merely announcing it was raining outside.

“Huh?” Kara tried to search Lena’s eyes for any clue, any clue whatsoever, as to what on Earth the other woman was talking about. The only thing she could read, however, was the heat and intensity of her stare - even if the effects were lessened drastically by the adorable way she was gazing upwards through natural lashes; that every so often dusted against red cheeks as she blinked.

Maybe there was some inkling in the back of her mind, yet one she tried to ignore. No matter how hard she wanted Lena to reciprocate her feelings, it seemed impossible.

“I was talking about you, silly.” She leant backwards then, analysing Kara meaningfully; silky hair falling about her shoulders like a river in the black of night. “When I read that quote, my mind immediately strayed to you. I may not have gone so far as to write your name in the margins of the book, although I wish I had; I’m just quite scared of writing in books, you see. Afraid that I’ll ruin them. But I kept ahold of it, in my mind.”

“You- I, what?” Kara blinked, once, twice, and still; nothing was much clearer. She lifted her glasses as if that’d help her see through Lena’s mind and pick through every thought.

The CEO’s hand followed the movement as she sat up, half in Kara’s lap, and raked fingers through blonde locks. She leant forwards until their noses were almost touching, searching as the reporter had before, a question in her eyes.

She neither moved nor relented, instead lying stock still in a sort of daze, entranced by the gentle movements of Lena’s hair like water lapping over rocks. The details of her eyes - now visible without those flimsy glasses - flecks of blue and gold amongst a sea of green. The curve of her neck like an open expanse of land, perhaps a sloped mountain in the midst of winter - covered in snow.

Lena pressed forwards, a breath dusting over Kara’s cheeks in a sharp exhale as the ocean before her was slowly closed and a pressure was on her lips - a bit like the pressure of her suit against her chest when she strained too hard.

Perhaps Kara should’ve found quotes about Lena’s lips. She certainly would now. They felt warm and soft like her fair skin, like the sun on Krypton on particularly hot days when the heat would encase her body and leave a trail of fire down her arms, but now, through her insides. Just the idea of Lena initiating a kiss between them had Kara’s head spinning, a bit like when she was drunk and everything felt a bit distorted.

Lena’s nails were digging into her shoulders and Kara found her own palms placed against the other woman’s hips - limp and unable to grip in fear that she’d downright break her pelvis in the thrill of it all.

The sensation was like nothing she’d ever felt before, not with anyone. It felt as if she were floating, perhaps she was - she’d never know so caught up in everything Lena. The thud of her heart, fast paced and beating at a rhythm close to her own, was soothing and overwhelming all at once.

Her senses seemed to be overloading. The only thing that remained constant was the blackness that encased her eyes as they closed tightly shut, and even then, flashes of Lena were running through her mind; covered in snow and smiling brightly.

The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds, or perhaps it was longer than that - Kara wasn’t exactly sure. But what she was sure of, was the adoration that filled up her heart and threatened to burst it when Lena leaned back a few centimetres and looked shyly at her, hair tousled slightly from Kara’s wondering hands and red in the cheeks. And all of that in a damn onesie.

“I found the book I gave you whilst looking for the lighter. It wasn’t much of a hiding spot.” Her voice was hoarse and breathy as she straddled Kara’s lap (at some point she must’ve shifted), staring down at her.

A wave of confidence rolled over the Super as she looked at Lena’s flustered form and squeezed her hip lightly, running on adrenaline. “So that’s the only way to get you to kiss me? Woo you with some other persons words?”

“Oh, darling, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months now. The quotes were just the confirmation I needed that you wanted it too.” Perhaps the confidence was just an act, as a blush soon formed on her cheeks and it was Lena’s time to grin, “And it wasn’t the quotes that got me. It was your own. I knew you had a way with words, Miss Danvers, but I never knew you were so creative.”

“I guess I’m more mysterious than you thought.” She wiggled her eyebrows through the blush, looking fondly at the form of Lena Luthor sat atop her with rosy cheeks and pink lips she’d only just pulled away from.

“You wish, you dork.” She went to slap Kara’s shoulder but was intercepted by a strong grip and brought back into a searing kiss that left the hero’s lips tingling, craving the other woman as if she was the yellow sunlight that fuelled her powers.

“You know, we’ve done this all wrong.” Lena scolded after a while, sitting up and reaching for her phone awkwardly over the blondes body.

“How?” Kara felt a mild sense of panic, wondering if Lena had come to her senses and realised that she wasn’t worth this. Wasn’t worth the risk of losing a friendship. Wasn’t somebody she wanted to pursue.

“We’re meant to kiss at exactly midnight, that’s the rule. It’s two minutes until then.”

“I guess we’ll just have to make out until then.”

“I think you’re right.”

They spent the next couple of minutes exploring each other in ways neither had expected from that evening, nipping at swollen lips and licking into each other’s mouths. Kara thought Lena tasted of eggnog and spirits, a hint of orchid and mint somewhere on her tongue. It felt right; to be lying on a pile of blankets making out with Lena Luthor, and perhaps she owed Mother Nature everything.

When the set alarm went off at midnight, Lena pushed harder into Kara’s mouth, stopping for a moment to whisper a deep, “Happy New Year, my love,” before gripping her by the jaw again and continuing their ministrations.

Kara asked for a minute, and spent the time just watching Lena beneath the soft glow that had made its way in through the askew blankets that made up the entrance of their makeshift home. “This is far beyond anything I’d ask for, for the New Year.”

The youngest Luthor could only muster up a weak smile, a crystal like glaze taking over her eyes.

“You know...I’ve been all around the world, all around the universe even, planet after planet—twelve actually—and I’ve never met anybody like you, Lena Luthor. Your mind is so wonderful, beautiful - so complex and intriguing, like some newly discovered ancient script waiting to be read.” Kara grasped at Lena’s left hand with both of her own, skimming the knuckles against her lips as she spoke softly and openly.

“I’ve seen thousands of beautiful things and sights. Constellations beyond imagination, natural phenomena’s humans couldn’t even think of. Some that you can. What sort of superhero would I be if I didn’t fly to see the Aurora Borealis?” Lena laughed at that, a watery sort of laugh that - as she squinted; eyes crinkling with a warm joy - brought out a tear that had been waiting amongst a sea of others.

“But, I have to say, Lena...you’re one of the most beautiful and exquisite things I’ve seen.” She thought, perhaps, it sounded a bit like a proposal. And in some ways it was. A proposal for them to start a new journey together, paths intertwined rather than just simply running beside one other.

“I don’t know what to say, Kara. That was truly, truly beautiful. I- I don’t think anybody’s ever said anything like it, not- never to me.” The sincerity and depth in her voice, the tear that was tracking its way down her face, it all had Kara feeling a little overwhelmed.

Lena deserved the world, no, Lena deserved a thousand planets, all surrounded by beautiful moons and bright suns that shone on them endlessly.

“Well, now you have somebody who will say those things, always.” She pressed a kiss to her palm, and another, and another; trailing them up the inside of her arm until Lena was smiling. “Everyday if you like.”

“I think I’d like that very much.”

Somewhere in the distance, there were bright vibrant lights spreading across the sky in a mixture of blue, red, gold and silver. Like nebulae coming together to form a star, like the fusion of hydrogen and the bright light of a nova; signifying new beginnings.

And there, in that little fort, something similar was happening as Lena brought her lips to Kara’s in the hopes of conveying all the gratitude, all the love and affection she felt, right then.

“I never knew there were so many ways to describe my eyes, you do flatter me. Maybe you should start writing more poetry.” Lena teased at Kara’s collar as she rested her head against her chest, similarly to how they started off but with legs twisted together and hearts somehow more intertwined.

“It was not a poem!”

“Sure, tell that to Sappho.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know where any of the quotes I used are from then just comment below and I can found out :)  
> Leave feedback and constructive criticism, It's ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
